1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for opening and closing a trunk for a vehicle, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for opening and closing a trunk for a vehicle, which is capable of providing a larger space to the trunk.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional apparatus for opening and closing a trunk for a vehicle, a hinge arm and a torsion bar are a technology that is widely being used in a current vehicle. Since vehicle users are interested in trunk space, the trunk space has marketability. Thus, vehicle makers make many efforts to enlarge the trunk space of a vehicle.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2011-0028920 A has been proposed, which is entitled “Apparatus for Automatically Opening and Closing Trunk Lid for Vehicle”. The apparatus includes a tube part, a driving part, and a connecting part, and is formed in a “U” shape, thus making it convenient to open and close the trunk of the vehicle. The tube part moves a goose-neck using the rotating force of a spindle. The driving part transmits power to rotate the spindle, and is spaced apart from a lower end of a side of the tube part. The connecting part structurally connects the tube part to the driving part, and transmits power from the driving part to the tube part.
However, the conventional apparatus for opening and closing the trunk for the vehicle is problematic in that it uses the hinge arm and the torsion bar, so that the hinge arms undesirably occupies the luggage space when the trunk is closed. Further, the torsion bar may be damaged by a luggage loaded in the luggage space.
Furthermore, recently, a midsize vehicle was configured so that a gas lift is installed outside the luggage space. Such a configuration ensures luggage space but is complex, thus increasing material cost and the number of assembling processes.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.